I Hate the Homecomming Queen
by PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy
Summary: It was supposed to be Tess's special night. But a mysterious girl got away with crashing it. SMITCHIE
1. Chapter 1

**So this was originally my first story but got deleted. Anyway, I hope you like it. I do not own anything. **

"Attention Everyone" Principal Condor stated. The music was turned off, the crowd became quiet, and all eyes were on the administrator. "It is time to announce this year's homecoming king and queen!" The room erupted in excitement. "Alright, settle down." The crowd became silent.

You could hear the fear in the room. Tess Tyler crossed her fingers. Then came the moment she was waiting for. "This year's homecoming king and queen is… Shane Grey and Tess Tyler!"

Tess smiled as she glided onto the stage to receive her crown. She took her place next to Shane, who escorted her to the dance floor. The song began and the spotlight was on them. This was all she ever wanted.

All of a sudden, a piercing sound came from back stage. Everyone clenched their ears and the music was stopped. A dark, female figure walked towards the mike on stage. "This is in honor of the homecoming queen. May your subjects honor you."

Tess smiled. She had no idea what was about to happen. All eyes turned towards her. Whispers rippled through the crowd.

"_Short skirt with a big attitude_

_She wants to be a model wants to be on the tube_

_Yeah it's one thing or another_

_She's trouble, trouble_

_Watch out if you're near she can bring you to tears"_

Tess smile dropped into a scowl. Who did this chick think she was? Shane, on the other hand, found it amusing. Memories of Tess walking down the hall in a short skirt, capturing every guy's heart, flooded into every girl's mind.

Even now, Tess wore a short cut dress revealing much of her long legs. Who was this chick to tell her how to dress?

"_She's got two boyfriends and three wannabes_

_They follow her around like she's Aphrodite _

_Yeah, she's number one rated but she's already jaded _

_She's following the trends in her __Mercedes Benz"_

Tess's mouth dropped. How did this girl know about her and Zac? She looked over at Zac, who was smirking. She looked at Shane, who was ignoring her. She looked at Peggy, Ella, and Dana, who were clueless.

"_I hate the homecoming queen  
>I'm pretty sure she can't stand me<br>She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
>I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right"<em>

It was obvious that the singer was having way to much fun trashing a furious Tess. She was one of the many victims' who wished to seek revenge on Tess. This was an excellent way and the look on Tess's face said it all.

"_Non-fat, sugar free, mochachini  
>She says give it to me now<br>You can keep the receipt  
>Drinking one after the other<br>She's trouble, trouble  
>Tossing back her hair and she just don't care"<em>

Tess always walked down the hallway with a Starbuck's cup in her hand. She didn't care about anyone but herself. Especially little nobodys who had gotten out of line. So why was this girl making her face turn crimson red?

"_Everyone wants to play her game_

_Walking down the street she's every guy's dream"_

Anger. It was written all over Tess's face. She decided she was going to find this mystery girl and teach her a lesson.

Every guys dream? No longer was she Shane's. He'd been there, done that, and he didn't want to go back. Whoever this singer was, it had to be someone close to him. Someone he had poured his heart out to.

"_She get's everything she ask for_

_But she's always wanting more"_

Shane remembered giving Tess ear rings and her throwing a fit because he hadn't gotten her a matching necklace. A week after he had bought her a necklace, he caught her giving the ear rings and the necklace away.

"_I hate the homecoming queen  
>I'm pretty sure she can't stand me<br>She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
>I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right<em>

_Ye-ah"_

There was a puff of smoke, and the singer disappeared. Tess ran to the bathroom while Shane ran outside.

Shane found his two best friends, Mitchie and Nate, and Caitlyn. They looked like they had been out there the whole time. Mitchie and Caitlyn looked beautiful in their dresses. They were laughing at something Nate said.

"Hey guys" he greeted.

"Hey" they returned. He looked at Mitchie.

"Can I speak to Mitchie please?" Shane asked.

"OOOO" Caitlyn giggled as she took Nate's hand and walked off.

"What's up superstar?" She asked. All smiles.

"I know it was you" he stated sternly. Her smile faded a little.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"I've known you too long. Stop playing innocent" he warned.

She batted her eyelashes. "It's not called playing innocent when you are". He laughed.

"Mo," he called her by her nickname. "It was you on stage. I'd know your voice anywhere."

"Ok, I confess" she smiled. He crashed his lips onto hers.

"Y-you j-just kissed me!" she exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"It's something I've wanted to do for a while now."

"You have a girlfriend!" she stated the obvious.

"I was dating her because you're cute when you're jealous. And don't object Mo. You wrote a song about how much she annoys you!"

"Fine, your right" She admitted through clenched teeth. "You still kissed me".

"Aye, yes. Tell me, Do you really hate my girlfriend?" he asked.

"With a passion" she answered honestly.

"Then it's probably a good thing she's my ex" He admitted.

"Shane Adam Gray! I-"

"Love me? Why thank you, I love you too" he answered for her. He bent down and kissed her softly.

**The song belongs to Emily Osment and please review!**


	2. URGENT MESSAGE

Hello Readers!

First off, I want to thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring, and alerting this story! It fills my heart with joy!

However, for personal reasons, I am moving accounts:( The next update of my stories will be through my new account. My username is **.. **I am looking forward to updating the following stories:

Unintentionally In Love

With A Little Faith

on my new account. Also, I am posting this on my one-shots in hope that you will review and tell me if that particular oneshot is worth re-uploading.

Once again, thank you for reading,reviewing, ect. Please don't forget to tell me watch you think:D

Love,

PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy


End file.
